An Alternate Ending
by Kurosawa-san
Summary: This is another oneshot product from my L.A. class. This is my ending for the Odyssey, just tweaked a little.
1. To the gates of Hell

An Alternate Ending

Odysseus fought against the waves towards an island, not to far from his wrecked ship. Once he arrived he crawled until he collapsed face down in the sand. Odysseus jolted from his unconscious state as a crab stalked away angrily. He tried not to wince from the pain in his reddened nose.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around. The island, he noticed, was not an island at all. He noted the eyes and the way it swam through the sea. As he stood up, the creature's head rocked back and forth seemingly trying to knock him off. He held onto its head, but slid off onto its face. Blood shot eyes stared back at him as he realized the creature was in fact a giant turtle. The island turtle tossed its head back and caught Odysseus in its mouth.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the great Turtle Island opened its large mouth and allowed Odysseus to exit into an underwater cavern. Odysseus observed his surroundings. His eyes wandered to a gate. As he got closer, Odysseus noticed writings. "Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate. I wonder what it means."

"It says, 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here,' my dear Odysseus." Out of the shadows a figure emerged. "I have been waiting for you, Odysseus." The unknown entity grinned revealing the razor sharp teeth of a shark. "Your journey ends here." Odysseus felt himself sinking. His arms flailing. With a thud his body hit hard stone. The entity reappeared, teeth gleaming like tiny beacons of light in a storm.

"Who-who are you?" Odysseus managed to breathe out. His body was beginning to lose all feeling.

"I am Judas. Your destruction is inevitable, so do not try anything." Next, vines sprouted from the ground, crushing Odysseus' bones. His screams of agony fell on deaf ears as blood trickled down his arm. Judas closed in on Odysseus, and held his head in both hands. Judas' right hand slid down over Odysseus' chest. He withdrew his palm and curled it into a fist, jamming into the warrior's chest. With his palm wrapped around Odysseus' heart, he yanked it out.

Life's blood dripped from Odysseus' heart, and gushed from his wound. He stared with dawning realization and horror at his own heart slowly pumping in Judas' hand. He tore his eyes from his heart to its holder. Judas squeezed Odysseus' heart and watched the wonderful crimson liquid scatter all over the bone littered ground. Judas grinned and licked the blood off his hand. "The only reason your still alive is because of my will and magic. How else do you think, you've survived so long? The other gods had nothing to do with it. Except my sweet Athena."

He grabbed Odysseus' jaw with his soiled hand. "Good night, my darling Odysseus. May the flames of Hell devour your soul and maggots feast upon your flesh." He leaned down and kissed Odysseus. "See you in Hell." Judas then ended Odysseus' existence by pulling out a magic thread out of his hair. "You won't need this anymore where you're going."

* * *

If you didn't know already Odysseus is at the entrance of Hell. That latin thingy was what Dante, a writer from the renaissance, believed to be written on the gates of Hell.

Please review.


	2. Troublesome lies

This is an alternate ending for "The Necklace". Since there is no category for this I'm posting it on with my "Odyssey" ending. Me hope you likey.

Mme. Loisel' POV

"I'll retrace our steps on foot," He said, "To see if I can find it."

I only nodded and stared hard at the floor trying to look upset. When I heard the front door click closed, I raced to the window and waited until my husband was out of sight.

I walked over to our bed and took the necklace out of one of the pale red pillowcases. I smiled and carefully wrapped the necklace in dirty old rag, and placed it in my handbag. I took the two-burgundy suitcases, that I used to move in with Loisel, and began packing. In one, I put in the handbag and other valuables I scavenged around the apartment. In the other, I put all my more acceptable clothing.

With everything I though worthy was packed, I looked out the window. Good, he's not back yet. I descended to the stairs. I paused when I reached the bottom to regain my breath from hauling my luggage. Outside I noticed a black care rolling slowly towards me. I dropped my bags and began to tap my foot in annoyance. As the car finally rolled to a stop in front of me, I began to scold the driver.

Normal POV

"Why are you so late! I've been waiting two whole minutes just so you could-" Mme. Loisel was cut off by the driver's lips over her own.

"So sorry love." He smiled and loaded her things in the trunk.

"We better leave before Loisel comes back." The man nodded; wisps of blonde hair falling into his face.

"Mme." He said as he opened the passenger door.

"Thank you, Lloyd." Mathilde lifted up her gown and stepped into the vehicle. When Lloyd shut the door, he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"Ready love?"

"Of course."

They drove on until they reached the out skirts of France. The moon had risen in the sky and illuminated the night.

"You are so beautiful, Mathilde." Lloyd said as her opened her door and offered his left hand.

"I know." She replied taking his hand. He spun her around.

"It's such a shame that such beauty be wasted on such an ugly soul." Lloyd responded sinisterly and lowered his head.

"Lloyd?" Mathilde asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Lloyd." She called again when he did not respond. She did not like to be ignored. "Answer me now, you stupid lobster!" Mathilde was practically shouting. Lloyd slowly raised his head. The moon's light reflecting off his glasses, masking his azure orbs with an eerie orange glow.

"Lloyd, you're scaring me. Stop."

Lloyd reached out and grabbed Mathilde by her neck.

"Lloyd...why?" She managed to breathe out. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why?" She asked again with the naivety of a child, before she stopped breathing all together. Lloyd released her and let her lifeless body fall limp on the ground. He reached under his chin and pulled off his mask.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, Mathilde." Said M. Loisel. He left her body and went inside his car.

He put in in reverse and drove back home. There he returned everything to its rightful place, and removed his clothes to take a shower. When he laid down on his pale red and beige bed he thought, 'Good times,' and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
